Father's Day
by The Author 1945
Summary: America drops little Israel off at his Aba's house for father's day. But there's a problem, Izzy doesn't have a present for Germany! Now Israel needs to get his father something special! Cute and extremely fluffy! Author Series One-Shot. Please Read Other Stories!


Hello fathers, sons, and daughters of the world! I am The Author 1945, read me, fav me, love me! Well, in honor of Father's Day I decided to treat you all to a special little one-shot featuring everybody's favorite father/son pair, Germany and Israel!

**_WARNING!: BEFORE YOU READ THIS BE SURE TO READ MY STORIES IN ORDER OR YOU WONT UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON! TO GET MY STORIES IN ORDER JUST CLICK MY NAME, THE AUTHOR 1945, AND LOOK UNDER 'MY STORIES_**!

Anyway, moving on! Enjoy!

* * *

...

"Akhi," said Chibisrael, smiling up at his brother from the passenger side of the car that was parked in front of the comfortably sized Berlin house. America glanced down at his brother and ruffling his dark black hair queried, "yeah, little bro?"

"I like going to Aba's house and everything but why do you really want me to go to his house today?" queried the Israeli curiously tilting his head to the side, indeed his brother had been surprisingly eager to throw the boy in the car and drop him off at his father's house today specifically whereas usually he only dropped Israel off at Germany's house if he felt it was entirely necessary.

The American nation smirked and responded, "Izzy, did you look at the calendar today?"

The small child shook his head, "no, Akhi I don't usually look at the calendar unless it's getting close to Passover or Hanukkah or something like that."

"Fair point, but anyway the reason I'm dropping you that your daddy's house today is because today's Father's Day!" said the American nation, grinning from ear to ear. Israel's bright blue eyes widened in surprise.

"There's a day for fathers?" he queried curiously and America chuckled.

"Of course there is a day for fathers, silly! There's a day for mothers too! Too bad there isn't a day for big brothers…oh well. But since you have a daddy I figured today would be the best day for you two to spend with each other!"

"Is that what you do on Father's Day? Just play with your Aba?" queried the Israeli curiously, being on unused to such a holiday. America nodded and Israel smiled happily before hopping out of the car. America however then clicked his tongue and thought for a second before responding:

"Well, yeah, and also most kids get their dads a present of some sort."

Israel's eyes widened and his smile turned upside down. "A-A present! But Akhi! You can't drop me off yet I don't have a…"

But it was too late as America was already speeding off, the wind blowing in the Israeli's face. Israel let out a huff of frustration, then stamped his foot. He worriedly looked over his shoulder at his father's house. He couldn't go to his father's house without a present then! Aba would be disappointed and sad, and he would think Israel thought he was a bad father and didn't love him!

Israel's eyes flickered from the house down the street to a nearby shop and the smile returned to his face, his eyes brightening.

_I know!_ thought the boy enthusiastically, _I'll run down to the shop and use whatever money I have with me to get Aba something! Then I can run right back, Aba will think I was just a little late and I'll have something to give him!_

With that the child started digging through the one pocket he had on his white nightgown. He pulled out all of its contents, which wasn't much. A disappointed frown formed on his childish features as he shifted through the paperclips, small plastic toys and lint. He grinned happily when he managed to find a small crumbled a piece of paper. Praying that it would be for $10 however he was disappointed when it was revealed to be a simple one-dollar American bill.

_Darn it!_ thought the Israeli nation in frustration, he continued to shift through his things however he being a poor nation at the moment did not have anything else. He huffed and shoved the rest of his items back into his pocket. He highly doubted that Aba would want one of his plastic toy balls or a paperclip. But what could one dollar buy him?

Glancing over at the shop he sighed and decided he didn't have much of a choice but to go in and see what he could get. The child gripped his one-dollar in his hand and ran down to the small shop.

Unfortunately it was exactly as he had feared, there was nothing on sale that his measly one dollar could buy, at least nothing that he could think that his Aba would appreciate (Italy had warned him against giving his father flowers under any circumstances for a present and that was the only thing he could see that was worth a dollar.)

He was ready to give up after over 40 minutes of searching the shop wall-to-wall. He then finally sat down sadly in front of the art aisle. He sadly moped and wondered what he was going to say to Aba. He forlornly looked up and something caught his eye, a piece of paper in a very small box of crayons, both put together cost about a dollar.

He pursed his lips, clicked his tongue, and sighed in resignation thinking that he didn't have anything else that he could give his father.

_But Aba deserves something better_, he thought sadly as he paid for the crayon's and paper, using his puppy dog eyes to convince the shopkeeper to accept the American banknote despite the fact that it was a German shop he was in.

_I just hope he isn't too upset that this is all I could get him,_ he thought sadly as he exited the shop and sitting down in front of it put the paper on the flat ground, opened the box of crayons and sticking his tongue out quickly started to scribble and draw.

A few minutes later he was shoving the box of crayons back into his pocket and clutching the paper in his hands. He ran back to his father's house but before he could even knock on the door there was a cry of "ISRAEL!"

Israel spun around and to his surprise his father was standing in the garden. Germany, at seeing the boy, let out a sigh of relief and ran over to the child. He knelt down in front of him and searched him over to be sure he was uninjured.

"Thank Gott! You had me so worried!" cried the German nation in relief, "you were supposed to be here an hour ago and when you didn't show up I called America but he said he dropped you off on time! I was so worried…where on earth were you! I've told you not to run away like that, young country!"

Israel sniffled, guilt welling up in the pit of his stomach at seeing his father's eyes blaze with anger as he began to chastise his son.

"I-I-I'm sorry Aba," the child wept, "but…"

"Israel…" said Germany, his eyes softening, anger melting away instantly once the boy started to cry, "was ist los?"

Israel responded by handing his father the piece of paper and saying, "I was at the store nearby, Akhi said it was Father's Day but I didn't have anything prepared for you so I went to the shop to get you something but they didn't have anything I could afford because they only had a dollar and this was the best I could do. I'm really sorry! I wish I could have gotten you something better!"

Germany blinked with surprise, not being used to the holiday of Father's Day (and also resisting the urge to declare his traditional 'I'm not your Aba!' to the boy.) He glanced curiously down at the piece of paper and realized that it was a card. He opened it up.

Scribbled in childish lettering in crayon were the words:

_Dear Aba-_

_Happy Father's Day! I love you!_

_-From Israel._

Then there was a picture of a German and an Israeli flag side by side.

Germany blinked once more of them looked up at the child, whose blue eyes were wide and sad.

"I know it's bad but…" the boy started to say but to the Israeli's surprise the German nation smiled.

"I love it," declared the German nation. Israel shook his head slightly as if sure he must not have heard that properly.

"Ma? You…love it?"

"Absolutely, this is the nicest gift anybody has ever given me," said the German nation, a smile on his face, his blue eyes shining warmly, "in fact, I know exactly where I'm going to put it."

Germany picked up the small child, who was at this point looking across between surprised and absolutely delighted. The German nation carried the boy inside and much to Israel's delight; Germany carried the boy right into his office. He sent the boy down on a chair and taking the note pinned it right up on the wall with all of his military awards and certificates, giving it a place of honor right in the center.

"There," said Germany, then he smiled down at the boy and said, "so I can look at it every day."

The Israeli nation beamed like a small star and leapt up, hugging his father's leg so tight that Germany actually flinched.

"I'm happy you like it! Happy father's day, Aba!"

Germany smiled down at the boy and ruffled his hair, "danke, Israel…and I'm not your Aba!"

* * *

...

And happy father's day to everyone reading this!

Oh, and this fic is in honor of my amazingly awesome Dad. Daddo, if you're reading this, love ya!

I'll be back!


End file.
